Torn
by Snape's lady
Summary: Another what happens after Real Folk Blues story. Well, Faye goes after Spike to see what she can find... and she finds.... well, I'm not going to tell you! YOu have to read it!


Torn  
A/N   
Hey there, I stole the title from that Natalie Embrulia song "Torn." It sorta reminded me of the Bebop characters. Yeah, and I cant say that I can accept Spike's death, so I think that I'll do what many fanfic writters do and - continue where CB left off. Really, it was open to interpretaion. I mean we don't KNOW that Spike's dead... right? Well, anyway, I found that it was maddening that they left Faye like that. That was just cruel of the writters. But then "The Real Folk Blues part II" would have lacked greatness. Now on to more important things, like this story that I was going to have you read -   
Disclaimer:  
I own nothing. Nothing. I wish I owned Spike, but then, doesn't every little girl in this world? Anyways, I don't own CB. I get no money for this. Nope, none at all. On to the Story!  
  
"Torn"  
  
"I'm going to look for him," Faye said, after brooding.   
"Faye, you don't know what you'll find. It might be - nothing that you'd want to see. It might be the exact way you don't want to remember him," Jet said, stating his exact reason for not going to find his comrade. "If he's alive, he'll return."   
"I don't plan on waiting!"  
"FAYE! Your ship is hardly capable of flying! Don't be stupid!" Jet yelled as she turned to go to her ship.   
She turned to face him before she went through the door to the hatch, "Yes," she smiled, through bloodshot eyes. "My ship is in no condition fly. But yours is." and with that she dissapeared through the door.   
"Damn it, Faye," Jet said. "You picked the wrong time to decide you loved someone."  
******  
Soaring through the air, Faye could see ruins beneath her.   
  
'Bet he was there,' she thought. She could see that the whole celing of one building was gone.   
'Yeah,' she thought, 'Bet he was there. Or, is there.'   
  
She landed in the wrecked top floor of the building, on top of what seemed to be a stair case. It was a difficult landing, and seh barely made it, but she made it all the same.  
  
She jumped out of the ship and to her left she spotted a body on the ground.   
  
"Vicious?" she whispered. 'Does that mean that Spike's...?' she thought as she looked around her for a sign, a body, anything that could tell her the out come of the fight. Then, down the stairs, about ten steps away, she saw the fuzzy hair that she was looking for.   
  
"Spike!" she screamed running to him. "Spike?" she said, turning him over in her arms. "Spike... what are you doing?" The tears welling in her eyes. "Are you alive, Spike? Did you find out?"   
  
Just then, something moved in the corner of her vision. She turned and saw a man standing there observing the scene. "It's rude to stare," she said to the mystery man.   
  
"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean - uh - he's not dead is he?"   
  
"If you'd stop yapping and get an ambulince out here we'd find out!" she snapped.   
  
The man stood, stunned for a moment. Then he turned and ran out the door.   
  
Faye turned back to the body in her arms. Her hands found their way to Spike's face. "Oh, Spike, you lunkhead. Why are you so stupid?" The bood from his wounds trickled onto her yellow shorts, creating a stain that would eventually turn a dark bronze. Her tears flowed freely, now.   
  
Suddenly, the body in her arms shuddered. She came out of her tangled trance of feelings to stare at Spike as he shifted in her arms. "Spike...?" her voice trailed.   
  
"Bang..." he whispered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. His eyes opened and he focused on the face above him. "Are you . . . an . . . angel?" he whispered looking confused. Faye let a few tears slip at this comment. He was alive. He would live, and maybe they'd be together. Just then he opened his mouth to speak again.   
  
"Hell no, your not an angel," the ghost of a smile became a true smile. "If you are, I hope they all don't look as ugly as you."  
  
Faye's smile at the thought that he was alive quickly faded. "Feel lucky that I'm so nice as to come and find your stupid ass." She smiled again, but this time it was more dangerous than before.   
  
"Faye," he said, weakly. "I'm not worth saving."  
  
"Still the same old Spike," she sighed. "Not afraid of death."   
  
"You know it." He turned his head. She thought she saw his eyes squint in pain, but it was only for an instant. "I finished it."  
  
"Finished what, Spike?"  
  
"The fight. I won. I told him it would end here. He almost finished me," he laughed, and looked around the wreakage. "I did all that," he smiled with pleasure.   
  
Faye looked at the smile that drove her mad, and couldn't help smile herself. "Yeah, you did. You gonna take over?"   
  
"What?" Spike turned to look up at her again.   
  
"I said, are you going to take over?" Faye asked. She'd wondered about that the whole flight over here. If he was alive, would he go back to the Syndicate?   
  
"Faye, I wouldn't go back. Though it pays better than bounty hunting, it's not worth it. Too risky," he said, looking whistfully.   
  
"Risky? That's the last thing I thought that you'd worry about." Faye laughed.   
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to fall in love with another troublesome woman. They're all the same." He looked at her in the eyes as he said this.   
  
She stared right back into the mismatched eyes.   
  
"Lucky for me that you're not troublesome. You've just got an attitude," he smiled at the green eyes.   
  
"What are you saying? You've forgotten the past? You're moving on?" Faye said, looking him straight in the eyes, smiling at the rediculous thought.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I can't. I'm constantly reminded," he said, winking his glass eye.  
  
"So what then?" Faye asked him. He was speaking so cryptically.   
  
He looked away, concentrating on how to word his next sencence. When he looked back, their eye contact was re-established. "I can't pretend that Julia is still alive. I used to be able to think that I'd find her agian, that we could run away. Then, something happened: she came back. She told me that we'd run away together. Be alone. But, I couldn't run away. Not just because of Vicious, but because of - you."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Faye said, heart jumping, yet trying to keep her cool exterior. "You never thought of me before. Why'd you start then?"   
  
"Because, if you hold onto a dream for too long, it starts to fade," Spike said. "Running away with her was all that I could have dreamed of since she fled." He paused. "Hell yes, I was pissed that Vicious had Julia killed. Damn it, I was so pissed. But she's gone. And Vicious is gone. It's like I died, again. And now, with nothing left of my previous life, I can live again."  
  
Faye just looked at him. She could hear the ambulince ship approaching, their sirens roaring.   
  
"I don't understand -"   
  
"Damn it, Faye. You talk to much," Spike said, reaching with his hands to her face, with out breaking eye contact. He took her face in his hands, and brought it down to where he lay, in order to plant a long, soft kiss upon her crimson lips.   
***************  
A/N:  
I don't really think that the title has anything to do with the story, but, I needed a title, and I thought that this was good. Plus I think that Spike was a little OOC, but hey, it was my story, and I did what I pleased with it. Well, tell me how you liked my first CB fic. 


End file.
